NEXT CONTESTANT
by Shortie91
Summary: Sequal to "YOU BELONG WITH ME" of course another Dasey songfic


**DEREK'S POV**

**I judge by what she's wearing**

**Just how many heads I'm tearing**

**Off of assholes coming on to her**

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**And I wish she'd take the night off**

**So I don't have to fight off**

**Every asshole coming on to her**

**It happens every night she works**

**They'll go and ask the DJ**

**Find out just what would she say**

**If they all tried coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

**They think they'll get inside her**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all try coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

"So what do you think?" she comes into my room and twirls around wearing a tight jeans a lacy tank top that's a little above her belly button showing off her piercing she got on my 18th birthday. She got it as a present for me just like I got my right ear and my tongue pierce for her. She always had a thing for guys with pierces apparently.

"And this is supposed to be for work?"

"Is it that bad?" frowned and look to see if there's anything wrong with it

"No no babe its not bad at all" I licked my lips staring at her outfit _You think she would noticed that I keep checking her out but I can't help it wouldn't you stare when your sexy girlfriend showing off her perfect curves I'm a guy I can't help it just like any other guy would check her out…I'm gonna kill any mother fuckers who even looks at her_

"Something wrong Derek?" she asks while she smirks at me _She's one evil woman she knows exactly what she's doing to me I swear she's gonna be the death of me its taking all my self control not fuck her brains out and make her late for work…again_

"Just thinking how many guys I'm gonna put in the hospital tonight"

"Derek you promised not to start another fight while I'm at work"

"Well I can't help it when you wear clothes like that"

"Hey it gets me more tips" she says defensively

"Well its my job to make sure they don't touch you"

"I don't know why they think I need a body guard I'm just a waitress at a club not a movie star"

"Cause they got a lot more customers since you starting working there"

"Did not" she tries to deny while she's blushing

"Well you don't want me to start anything than stop wearing stuff like that maybe you should start by taking that off I can help you with that" shoved her against the door and started kissing her shoving my tongue in her mouth. Bring her hips to mine so she could feel what her outfit did to me while I suck on her neck marking her again. Put my left hand on her breast and started kissing my way down to the other stopping just above her shirt. She moans starts panting "You ok babe?" I smirked at her knowing its driving her crazy. Just as I was unbuttoning and pulling down her zipper of her pants she stops me.

"Whoa whoa Derek not right now"

I groaned put my head on her shoulder "Casey please come on" I begged her

"Derek you know we can't we're already late"

"Why can't we call in sick?"

"Derek come on"

"I don't think you know how much I need you right now" grinding my hips to hers she closes her eyes leans her head against the door and whimpers.

"I'm sorry but I promise to make up to you later" I took a deep breath and try to calm my body down.

"You better" gave her a quick peck on the lips "Let's go before I change my mind" she giggles and turns around opens the door and start walking out of my room. I walked behind her so I can stare at her perfect ass. I smirked at grabbed it with my right hand.

"Derek" she giggles again

I just smirked at her "What?" I looked innocently at her

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**And I wish she'd take the night off**

**So I don't have to fight off**

**Every asshole coming on to her**

**It happens every night she works**

**They'll go and ask the DJ**

**Find out just what would she say**

**If they all tried coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

**They think they'll get inside her**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all try coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

_God I wish she would take the night off so I don't have to beat the shit out of all the guys that hit on her once I don't think it can get any worse it does the next time she works_ I kept watching her and try not to hit the guys that were checking her out while she gives them their drinks.

_They even try to ask the workers what she would say if they ask her to come home with them. How can they not know that it won't work? Doesn't matter how smooth they are she not going near them_ I looked over at a group of preppie college boys checking her out asking the DJ about her.

I see them talking to her buying her a couple of drinks _Why do they always think they're gonna score with her after a couple of drinks? She's a heavy weight like me so she's nowhere near being buzzed yet_ I walked over by them.

Tapped on the guy standing next to her he turns around "What?" looks very irritated _Good now he knows an 1/8 of what I feel_ then he gets a little scared like he just saw a ghost or something hmmm…wait a minute

"YOU? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL?!" he gulps

"I wasn't doing anything I was just…um getting myself a drink I didn't see her standing there honestly" _That just pisses me off more whenever they try to deny it_

"Don't even try to fucking lie to me boy" I grabbed his collar lifting him up a little

"I'm sorry" got wide-eyed

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

"Are you gonna let him turn you into his bitch Billy?"

"Dude shut up" gritting his teeth trying to warn his friend

"Yeah listen to your boyfriend" I looked at him daring him to make a move

He rolls his eyes "Fuck off" he grabbed Casey kissing her put his hands all over her and she kept trying to push him away.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him away from her. Punched him hard enough so his skinny little ass fell down I kicked his stomach as soon as he hit the floor. "WANNA TOUCH HER AGAIN?!" kicked him again "HUH?" grabbed his shirt and picked him up "DO YA?" punched him again kicked the back of his knees so he fell again. His buddies try to help him but I kept hitting them until all of them were on the ground. "Who else wants some? Huh?" looked around every guy just back up a little and shaking they're heads while the ones on the floor got up. Started running out of here…well limping out of here.

**I even fear the ladies**

**They're cool but twice as crazy**

**Just as bad for coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

**Each time she bats an eyelash**

**Somebody's grabbing her ass**

**Everyone keeps coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

After the boys left she went back to work and everyone seem to forget about what happened earlier. I looked at her and noticed she was serving drinks to a bunch of girls sitting at a booth they were checking her out too. She noticed too but all she did was bat her eyelashes at them the one on the right sitting on the edge grabbed her ass.

I walked over to them "Problem ladies?" glaring at them mainly at the one who grabbed her ass earlier.

"No problem just asking her if she wanted to come home with me" she only took a glance at me other than that she kept her eyes on Casey.

"You mean my girlfriend?" still glaring at her

"You could come with her too if you want" she says after checking me out

"Sorry she's the only girl I'm interested in" _Normally I would jump at the chance but I haven't done anything I would normally do since I've been with Casey. Plus all the girls looks so plain and boring next to her_

"To bad we could've had fun" she bats her eyelashes and picks up the napkin she 'accidentally' drops on the floor. Reveling her chest the low cut shirt doesn't help.

I looked away in disgust "Sorry not interested" _I don't hit girls_ I kept repeating in my head while I dragged Casey away from them while she just smirks at me.

**I'm hating what she's wearing**

**Everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

_Right now I'm really hating what she's wearing…ok I love what she's wearing what I hate is that I'm not the only one loving it. They keep staring at her like she's a piece of meat I know I would jump her in a split second if I wasn't so angry at them for looking at her_

"What's a fine girl like you doing in a dump like this?" another victim asks her

"Oh its not that bad here" she smiles at him politely trying not to roll her eyes at the cheesy line she heard a million times "When's your break honey?"

She looks at her watch "Actually I get off in a half in hour"

"So I can take you home maybe give you a nice ride in the backseat if your good" smiles at her

"Sorry sweetie I'm already have a date in my boyfriends backseat and he gets insanely jealous" she warns him smiles and waves at me. I instantly smile and wave back feeling better already _Her smiles always makes me feel better_

The guy looks over and scoffs "That scrawny boy he can't possible know how to take care of a woman like you honey"

"Oh trust me he takes good care of me and always makes me satisfied" she smirks

"I can satisfied you more than he can" he twirls a strand of her hair in his hand

She pushes his hand away "No one can satisfied me like he can"

"We'll see about that come here" grabs her waist and pulls her to his lap tries to kiss her

She tries to push him away "No stop it" turns her head and push him away but he barley budges "Stop it let go of me" she punches him

"Why you little…" was about to slap her but I rushed over and grabbed her off of him punched him until he hit the floor.

Pick him up "The lady said stop" punched him to the ground again started kicking him until Casey pushed me away from him a little.

"Babe what are…" couldn't say anything after I saw her kicked him between his legs and his face he was knock out after that. I smirked put my arm around her waist "Good shot baby" looked at her proudly.

She giggles "Well I had a good couch" she kisses me I kissed her back she shoves her tongue in my mouth moans when I massage her tongue with mine and my tongue ring she loves so much.

After I pull away and opened my eyes "I believe you owe me a date in the backseat"

She looks down and blushes giggles again "What are we waiting for?" she starts pulling me towards the exit we punched out our time cards and ran out of there.

**I wish you'd do it again**

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

After she was done screaming my name I laid down beside her. Put my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Why do you insist on wearing those clothes when you know how they're gonna react?" put the blanket up more. I always kept a blanket in the car in case of emergences or don't got any patience to wait until we get home to have mind blowing sex like earlier.

She looked at me confused "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" _What is she talking about?_

She rolls her eyes "It's a good thing I love you" she turns on her side to face me her elbow keeping her head up "I keep wearing them cause I know you love it and you get insanely jealous when you know everyone else loves it too"

"Ok" _Still not connecting the dots here_

She smirks at me "Its just such a turn on seeing you fighting especially for me I always had a thing for bad boys"

I smirked at her "Just like it's a turn on for me when you fight girls mainly cause of me?" I say while playing with her hair that still a little sweaty trying to hold back from jumping her again…at least until she's done talking.

"Hey those girls should've known better than to try to take my bad boy away from me"

"Those guys are should've of known better than looking at what's mine" put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She smiled "Don't worry I've always been yours and always will be" she says then kissed me

"Right back at ya babe" kissed her "Can't wait until the next guy hits on you"

"Why?"

"Cause I get the perfect award at the end of the night" she wouldn't stop laughing until I kissed her _Ok I hold back long enough_

"I love you baby"

She gasps as I sucked on her collarbone leaving a nice mark "I love you too"

**There goes the next contestant**

**THE END**


End file.
